happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Antsy Pickle
Antsy Pickle is a fanon episode of HTF season 109. In this season finale, Sniffles and Josh fight Mr.Pickles and the Ant Family, who teamed up to finish them off for good. Plot Sniffles and Josh are working on a certain liquid concoction when they hear a knock on their door. Sniffles answers it and sees Lammy holding her pickle, Flaky, Giggles, and Petunia, who has a paper cut on her arm. Lammy asks if Sniffles has holographic cards, which Sniffles says he does have. He gives Lammy the Holographic Card Generator. Lammy takes them, unaware she dropped her pickle. Lammy and the girls walk off, happy to get no more paper cuts. Meanwhile, the Ant Family sneak into Sniffles lab to see what his next plan is. They see Josh, then see Sniffles enter the lab and ask how Josh is doing. Josh says he is doing fine, then asks Sniffles what liquid he should mix because they look alike. Sniffles says he is not sure, not noticing Mr. Pickles in the doorway. Sniffles says that one will make the liquid volcano out of the bottle and splash them with the concoction while one will finish the serum. Josh adds the left one, but then the concoction bubbles and then shoots out like a volcano, splashing Sniffles and Josh. Sniffles facepalms, wishing he labeled the bottles. He then noticed a pickle sitting at the doorway. All of a sudden, his vision became blurry and wavy and so did Josh's. They took off their glasses and rubbed their eyes to fix their vision. When they put their glasses back on, they see that the pickle that was in their doorway is now alive. Josh asks how this is possible and Sniffles thinks. He remembers all those times Lammy talked about her pickle as if it was alive. Sniffles then figures it out. Even though the concoction was incomplete, it still had an effect on them, and now Sniffles and Josh can see everything Lammy sees. Sniffles sees Mr. Pickles take out a knife and Sniffles, remembering Lammy says he also kills tree friends, takes Josh and hides in a closet. The Ants, seeing and hearing everything that happened, got an idea to kill Sniffles and Josh. They stepped in the puddle of the unfinished concoction and rubbed their eyes, now seeing Mr. Pickles too. They walk over and Mr. Pickles grabs a nearby hammer. The Ants quickly stop him and the mother ant explains that they don't want to eat him, but they do want to kill Sniffles and Josh. Mr. Pickles tips his hat in agreement and shakes the mother ants hand. In the closet, Josh panics on how he doesn't want to die. Sniffles says that they can escape but they should not kill Mr. Pickles because Lammy is their friend and she would be never be the same again so Josh agreed that it is only an escape plan. They open the closet door and look around. Sniffles motions to Josh that the coast is clear. They quietly tiptoe to the door. They only made it 5 steps before Josh trips on a rope and falls on the floor. Josh tries to get up, but discovers he's been superglued to the ground. Sniffles tries to get him up and pulls until Josh's shirt tears, freeing him. Sniffles and Josh try to get away, but when they walk into the hallway, they see a series of booby traps that could kill them. Sniffles and Josh panic, but Josh then remembers that he and Sniffles have rocket boots, so they use them and safely make it across. Sniffles and Josh high 5 in triumph, but then hear a familiar scream. They look and see the ants and Mr. Pickles setting up more booby traps. Sniffles facepalms, since now he and Josh have to escape the ants. And Josh whimpers at the fact the the ants teamed up with Mr. Pickles. The ants and the pickle noticed and took out knives. Mr. Pickles knife looked the most dangerous. Sniffles then had an idea. He took out a pill he had for the ants a while ago, but he never used it. Until now. He threw it and it exploded in an ant sized puff of smoke. All of a sudden, the ants get hungry. They look at Mr. Pickles, wanting to eat him. The ants chose hunger and leaped on Mr. Pickles. Sniffles and Josh ran around them and headed closer to the door, with one more hallway to go. All of a sudden, they stop moving. Then they get bashed against the wall. Mr Pickles, covered in bite marks and the dead ant family, shows up with a ray gun that forced Sniffles and Josh to get stuck against the wall. Mr Pickles walks toward them with the ray gun set to kill. Sniffles and Josh say goodbye. Then, a dark figure appeared behind Mr. Pickles before he blasted the ray gun. The figure then dropped the knife it was holding, and skeward Mr. Pickles, killing him. The figure steps closer and reveals itself to be Lammy, who freed Sniffles and Josh. Josh asks why and how Lammy came back. Lammy explains that she came back to give a thank you gift to Sniffles, but then saw Mr. Pickles smashing them against the wall when she opened the door. She grabbed a knife, followed Mr. Pickles, and killed him because real friends deserve to live more than a killer friend, then quickly says that she would never kill Flippy because that's different, but she mentions that she keeps a taser just in case. Five minutes later, Sniffles is in the kitchen. He places a piece of bread on the counter. He then places the dead, squished ants on the bread. He then spreads relish with an arm, a leg, and an eye, (indicating he turned Mr. Pickles into relish) and then places another piece of bread on top. The screen then closes on the sandwich and the episode ends. Moral When two teams are in a battle, only the team with the teamates who are truly friends can win. Deaths *Mr. Pickles squishes the ants (Death Not Seen) *Mr. Pickles gets skewerd with a knife by Lammy Injuries *Petunia gets a paper cut (Not Seen) *Josh falls on glue *Mr. Pickles gets slightly eaten by the ants (Not Seen) *Sniffles and Josh got smashed against the wall. Trivia * This is an episode where the ants and Mr. Pickles die. This is also an episode where Mr. Pickles dies because of Lammy. * This episode has one of the longest morals in the series. Gallery (Gallery Needed) Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 109 episodes Category:Under Construction